Genesis of the Codex
by She who watches the Multiverse
Summary: At the height of their civilisation, the proud Kryptonian race artificially produced their offspring with a device called the Codex. The power source of the Codex was an ancient skull, emitting a golden energy, containing regenerative properties. But where did this mysterious skull come from?


_At the height of their civilisation, the proud Kryptonian race artificially produced their offspring with a device called the Codex, which fused together the DNA of the parents to create a child, each one designed to fulfil a predetermined role in society. The power source of the Codex was an ancient skull, emitting a golden energy, containing regenerative properties. But where did this mysterious skull come from?_

**Genesis of the Codex**

_Gallifrey- The last day of the Time War_

An old soldier wandered through the dry, arid desert, carrying a heavy bag over his shoulder. As he walked, he uttered a promise to himself.

'Time Lords of Gallifrey. Daleks of Skaro. I serve notice on you all. Too long I have stayed my hand. No more. Today, you leave me no choice. Today, this war will end.'

This soldier was a Time Lord. He had once been known as the Doctor, but he didn't deserve that name anymore. Especially considering what he was about to do.

As he came to the top of a mountain, the soldier looked down into the valley below, eying a small building in the distance. He knew that building, and instinctively knew he had to go there.

* * *

Sometime later, the old soldier entered the ramshackle old building. A barn. The same barn he would go to as a child, when he was scared. He had never been more scared than he was right now.

He dropped the bag onto the ground, and unwrapped its contents: a large box-shaped device. A device powerful enough to destroy everything and everyone in the war. The soldier examined the device, trying to understand its mechanisms. He hesitated for a moment, unsure whether what he was doing was right.

The Time War had raged across all of time and space, burning and rewriting every second. Whole civilisations had burned off of the face of time, being destroyed in every second of its existence and never happening in the first place. Cybermen, Zygons, Nestenes, Ice Warriors, Krotons, Sontarans. All had ceased to exist. Even the Time Lords and Daleks had never existed in the first place, only existing within the Time Lock that contained the War. The old soldier made his decision and turned back to the device. He was surprised to see it had generated a big, red button. He slowly placed his hand upon the button, feeling the immense power within. The power capable of annihilating everything inside the Time Lock.

With a deep breath, the warrior pressed the button.

* * *

_Prehistoric Krypton_

The warrior woke with a start. Looking around, he found himself in the middle of another desert. Another planet. He quickly surmised that as he had been at the epicentre of the explosion, he had been thrown across time and space to another planet. A new planet, with a new sky, orbiting a new red sun.

His attention was suddenly diverted to a soft, glowing golden energy, emanating from his hand. Regeneration energy. The start of a new life. His next life. He was dying of old age. With a low growl, he supressed the energy, keeping it trapped within him. The universe was starting again, free of the horrors of the War. A whole new past, present and future were taking shape. With all that he had done, the warrior decided he had no place in going on with his life. He turned around, and started walking.

Hours later, the day had turned to night. The warrior stopped walking, and looked up at the stars. All those new constellations. How beautiful it was. A shooting star zoomed across the sky, as the warrior collapsed to the ground in pain, the regeneration energy pouring out of his body with a fierce intensity. He held the energy back one last time. As his life slipped away, he rolled over onto his back, looking up at the stars. With his final breath, he whispered his last words to the universe.

'I'm sorry.'

* * *

_Millions of years later_

A man dove into the pool of the Genesis Chamber, swimming past all the embryos that were growing, before bursting into the heart of the chamber, setting his eyes on the ancient skull, its powerful energy being siphoned continuously. The man, Jor-El, grabbed the skull and ripped it out of the anti-gravity beam. Jor wondered if the Kryptonians who discovered the skull had imagined what it would be used for. What their society would become because of it.

He looked deep into the eye-sockets of the skull, wondering who it had been all those millennia ago. What they would have thought about this. Suddenly, the alarms started going off, and he quickly left, returning to his home where his wife, Lara, waited, with their new-born son, Kal-El. The first natural born Kryptonian in centuries. An act of heresy by the standards of their society, but that didn't matter anymore. After all, it was very nearly all over. Kal would be safe though. They would send him to another planet, Earth, to live a life with the choices that they never had.

Jor placed the skull in an anti-gravity beam above his infant son, activating it. The skull released its golden energy into Kal's body, transmitting the genetic codes of every Kryptonian into his cells. As the process completed, the skull dispersed, becoming one with Kal-El.

And so it transpired that the final act of the Time War was Superman.

That's something, I suppose.


End file.
